Many modern mobile devices are multi-functional. They may be configured to allow users to engage in both electronic mail (“e-mail”) communications and telephone communications, for example. Additionally, it is common for a user to utilize the mobile device for different purposes. For example, a user may operate a single mobile device to engage in communications relating to both business and personal Uses. Some phone-equipped mobile devices may be adapted to accommodate an Alternate Line Service (ALS) or similar service. With respect to these mobile devices, two (or more) phone numbers may be associated with a mobile device, with each phone number being associated with a different communication line.
Typically, mobile devices are configured to notify users of an incoming call by displaying an incoming call screen in which details of the call and a set of options for response are provided. For example, text data comprising a name and telephone number may be displayed in an upper half of the incoming call screen, while a list of virtual buttons representing user-selectable options (e.g. “Answer Call”, “Ignore Call”) may be displayed in a lower half of the incoming call screen.